


Conspiracies

by deanwearslacepanties



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Everyone ships these two, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Meddling Friends, Teacher!Dean, artist!Cas, halloween party, jealous!Dean, mechanic!Dean, protective!Dean, teacher!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1495657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanwearslacepanties/pseuds/deanwearslacepanties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The time childhood best friends Dean and Castiel got together because of their coworkers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conspiracies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [betelgeuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betelgeuse/gifts).



> For the prompt: "mmm okay, how about Dean and Cas being best friends since forever, and somehow they end up working at the same place (would love you 5ever if you made them professors/teachers) and their colleagues start shipping them (even though they barely interact at work, reason is up to you) and pre-slashy fluff and/or them getting together, seriously I'm down with anything, as long as it is fluffy and cute"

They met in the third grade.

Dean had watched as the girl with bright red hair and the strange name walked over to the boy sitting under the tree with his coloring book. She'd demanded he give her the crayons, and kicked out when he refused. Valiantly, the green-eyed eight-year-old had gone over and pushed the girl away, not liking how sad the blue-eyed boy looked.

He'd asked why the boy didn't stand up for himself, it was only a girl after all. The boy said he didn't like violence, just wanted to color. 

It was on that day that Dean Winchester appointed himself Castiel Novak's protector. He'd always be there to protect the boy so that he'd be able to color in peace.

That was the day, under the branches of a Sycamore tree in late autumn that a beautiful friendship was born.

\----

Dean was sure he was going to throw up. Graduation was soon, which meant that life was going to come hurtling at his face. Oh no, he wasn't ready, it was all happening too  _fast_.

"Hello, Dean." The familiar voice was like a balm to his soul. He glanced up at the figure in the door, wearing a blue sweater with that stupid tan coat over his arm.

"Heya, Cas." The quiet teen sat down on the bed next to him, fiddling with the edge of his sleeves. They were both silent for several moments, awkward air sitting between them.

"Look, I shouldn't have--"

"Dean, I wanted to--"

They stopped, nervous laughter filling the air between them. Castiel gestured for Dean to speak. "Cas, man, I'm sorry about how much of a dick I am. Really, I wonder why you hang out with me sometimes. I shouldn't have treated you like that, and I guess I just--"  _was scared, why do you have to go, please don't leave me, don't leave me, don't leave_ , "it's not gonna feel the same without you here."

Castiel studied the side of his face, eyes boring into him, a familiar feeling that had him relaxing after almost a week of radio silence.

"I've decided on a University. Sent in my acceptance this morning." 

Dean tensed up at that, fists clenching in his lap. He tried to play it off, "Oh? I'm sure whoever gets you is going to be very lucky. You're a smart guy, Cas."

He felt those blue eyes study him a little more. "It was University of Kansas."

He was sure he'd have whiplash from how fast he looked at his friend, green eyes wide in disbelief. "Cas?"

Blue eyes gleamed, "You know, I just don't think I am ready to move across the country quite yet. And Anna is here, so I can't leave her alone with Naomi, that would be cruel. And they have a perfectly good Art and Design program--"

The air was knocked out of Castiel as Dean tackled him into the bed with a hug. He relaxed into the sheets, the familiar warmth of his friend after so long was soothing. "Please tell me you actually mean that, Cas. Please tell me you didn't do it because of me, I don't want you lowering yourself just because I'm a dick."

Castiel pushed his hand through Dean's hair, "No, Dean. This is not lowering myself, you know I don't like it when you talk about yourself that way. And I would be lying if I didn't say you had a little influence. I don't know what I would do without my best friend."

Dean snorted into his chest. "I'm your only friend, dummy."

"Yes, I suppose that's true."

\----

Somehow both of them made it through college without killing one another. They'd been warned about how friends shouldn't be roommates, but they did it. Sure, sometimes Dean wanted to throttle Cas for his weird hours and the way there always seemed to be paint or charcoal on everything. And maybe Castiel thought of easy ways to smother Dean when he got grease stains on the carpet and played music too loud. But they did it, and now they were starting jobs at a nice high school in Kansas City.

It had been chance that they'd been accepted to the same school, and by unspoken agreement they decided not to have a repeat of the college fiasco. And so, Mr. Novak became the new Art and French teacher, and Mr. Winchester became the Shop and Mechanics teacher.

They didn't interact much at work, seeing as their departments were on opposite sides of campus, but they drove to and from together in Dean's inherited Impala some days when their schedules lined up ( _Dean the thing is a boat, Don't talk about Baby that way take your sissy car if you have a problem_ ) and shared a decently-sized apartment.

None of their colleagues really knew that they were friends, Dean tended to stay late to clean up shop and Cas got lost in painting sometimes, so they both ended up going home fairly late. Which is why when the rumors started Dean didn't know how to react.

\----

Becky was the one who started it. She was the school gossip, loved talking about so-and-so's relationship and how she heard that student was hot for that teacher and so on. So no one took her seriously when she started fawning over the two newest additions.

"I mean have you seen them? Dean has this pretty-boy model thing going on with those freckles and perfect face. But Castiel has that sex-hair and strong and silent thing. Oh my gosh, wouldn't they be the cutest together? The Art teacher and the Mechanic, it sounds so romantic!"

The others in the break room tended to tune the Creative Writing teacher out. Sure, the two new teachers were both attractive, but that didn't automatically mean that they were a  _thing_.

At least, that's what they all believed until one day Ruby ended up staying late to help a student with his Biology report. As she searched for her keys in her purse, cursing about losing track of time, she happened to see another car across the lot.

It was Dean's black Chevy, a beautiful thing, perfect for the plaid-wearing Mechanics teacher. However that was  _not_  Dean standing next to the car. That was--

"Oh my God."

\----

"Wait, so you're telling me that Castiel was waiting for Dean by his car at five at night? And then they just drove off together?"

Ruby nodded as Meg sat back in thought. Charlie was practically bouncing in her seat. "That's super cute, I didn't even know they knew each other."

Ruby hadn't liked the red-haired theatre teacher at first, with her tendency for strange references and encouraging her students to dress up and hold fake battles. But the girl had grown on her, and the three of them often had similar breaks so ate lunch together regularly.

"Wait, does that mean that Becky was _right_? Since when does that happen?" Meg looked vaguely horrified at the thought of how many other relationships the peppy blonde had guessed.

Ruby shrugged, "I guess so, I mean, they looked pretty chummy, and they did drive off together. What else could they have been doing?"

Charlie leaned forward, "I say we test this out, because now I need to know for sure."

The two brunettes looked at one another before smirking, looks like they had a mission.

\----

Turns out Charlie and Dean had hit it off pretty quickly after the Shop teacher had casually responded to one of the red-head's many references. So she was going to test the waters. "So, are you dating anybody?" She pounced the question on him over lunch.

Dean shrugged, chewing his sandwich. "No, haven't really dated since high school. Didn't feel right I guess." He swallowed, "Why, are you asking?" He sent a teasing wink her way.

She scrunched her nose, "Sorry, buddy, but I don't think my girlfriend would appreciate that very much." Hook, line and sinker. Sometimes Dean was too predictable. "You don't have a problem with that, do you?"

"What, you being into chicks?" Dean shook his head, leaning back in his chair, suddenly becoming a bit shy. "Nah, that'd be kind of hypocritical of me, wouldn't it?"

Oh man, this was easier than she thought. "You swingin' on the fun side of the pitch too?"

Another shrug, "I'm not picky, tend to swim in both pools." He plastered on another grin, hiding his obvious nervousness. So, he didn't talk about it much, maybe a secret gay affair? "What can I say, I just enjoy a good time."

Later the three conspirators met up again.

"Meg, what did you get?"

"What can I say, Clarence is a hard man to get talking. He doesn't seem to have much of an interest in anything."

"Hmmm, maybe he doesn't want anyone to know. So a secret relationship? Dean made it pretty clear that he's into guys."

"We need to push this further, these first tests didn't reveal anything."

They all looked to one another, thoughts converging. "You don't think we should--"

"It'd be stupid--"

"We have to if we want answers."

\----

Gabriel reclined in his small room, cleaning supplies covering the walls. "And what brings you three lovely ladies into my corner of the world?"

Ruby stepped forward, unofficial speaker of the house. "We need some intel. Dean and Castiel were seen leaving the school together in Dean's car. We need to know if they have any other interactions."

The janitor leaned forward. "Now why would I do this for you?"

A bag was flung down onto his desk, making a harsh sound in the small space. He inspected its contents. "You didn't shirk on quality did you?" Pulling out a candy he unwrapped it, popping it in his mouth. "Okay, ladies, I'll spy on your boys for you, come back to me in a week."

The three of them hoped they wouldn't regret this.

\----

Dean was pretty sure that the janitor had a thing for him or something. He was suddenly seeing the dude everywhere. When he left late on Monday the guy was whistling, cleaning the floor when there was obviously nothing there. On Tuesday when he took his lunch break the dude was casually wiping down a mug in the teacher's lounge. Thursday when he stopped by Cas' room to give him lunch he was smirking at him from the lockers he was pretending to scrub.

It was a little unnerving.

"Perhaps it is a coincidence, Dean."

The blonde leaned back on the couch, low rumble of the TV in their apartment filling the silence. "I don't know, man, he's been acting all shifty this week."

Castiel shrugged, "I have noticed him more often as well, but he is not doing any harm so I leave it be. He asked me strange questions about what I do on my weekends before running off today." He bit into his chicken thoughtfully.

"Maybe he has a thing for  _you_. There must be some reason he's being so weird, right?" Dean reached over to absently straighten Castiel's sweater, brushing some stray crumbs off of it. He swore the dude would forget to get dressed in the morning if it wasn't for him. Dude needed a girlfriend or something.

Castiel's nose scrunched up, "I do not like him, he says vulgar things and eats too much candy."

(Dean would never admit how that eased something inside of him to hear that.)

"Yah well, if he gives you too many problems just let me know, I'll get him to back off."

Castiel's intelligent blue eyes turned to him, bringing a flutter to Dean's chest. "I know you will, Dean." 

\----

"Well, I'll tell you this much, if they do have a thing they keep it pretty under wraps."

Meg looked slightly disappointed at this. Charlie let out a groan. They'd all become so involved, half of the staff was in on the conspiracy now. "That's all you've got?"

Gabriel smirked, "Do you doubt me? No, I have reason to believe that you ladies might be right." He sucked on the sucker in his mouth. "Dean stopped by Castiel's room to bring him lunch, but that was only the once. I spotted them arriving and leaving school together Tuesday and Thursday. And there were definitely grease stains on Castiel's apron on Friday night. Now I'm no expert, but I'm pretty sure that the art class doesn't paint with grease for cars."

The three girls sat there in frustration. It was so obvious, they just needed the confirmation. Unless-- "Wait, you don't think..."

Gabriel nodded as Ruby seemed to realize what he'd been hinting at. "I think what you ladies are dealing with are two idiots who don't realize that they're in love. You said that they were both pretty dodgy about relationship questions, right?" Nods, "Well, that's because they can't get their heads out of their asses long enough to acknowledge that they're in one."

The girls looked at one another, gleams in their eyes. Oh, this just became fun.

\----

"So, Dean, are you coming to the Halloween party?"

The blonde shrugged. "Probably, not like many kids go trick-or-treating at apartments. Might stay in."

That would not do. "Dean, you can't stay in alone on Halloween! Come to the party, I'll help you pick out an outfit and everything!"

Like he would spend Halloween  _alone_ , he was more worried about Cas being ditched that night, "I'm not--" He began to protest.

"No excuses! I am picking you out an outfit and we are going to that party, okay?" Dean sighed, he didn't really have a choice, did he?

Across campus, Meg sat on Castiel's desk setting up the other half of the trap. "Come on Clarence, it'll be fun. All the teachers love an excuse to get crazy for a night."

Castiel frowned at his watercolor, adding another stroke of blue to the sky. "Parties are not really my thing."

The History teacher rolled her eyes, "Which is why you should try it out. I bet you haven't even been drunk."

A smile came over his face at the memory of Dean trying to get him drunk the night before graduating, instead knocking himself out with the amount of vodka he had. Turns out Castiel could hold his liquor. And Dean had gone through graduation with an awesome hangover. "Well, I can assure you--"

"Clarence, you are coming and I am not taking any bullshit excuses. You need to get out and have fun, okay?"

Castiel sighed out, "Perhaps."

It was as close to yes as they were going to get.

\----

Dean and Charlie arrived late, the party already in full swing. The theatre teacher had scrounged up a squire's outfit, with chain mail and everything for Dean and had opted to go as a warrior queen herself. "Wow, you weren't kidding about teachers getting crazy."

The Queen of Moondor smiled, "What can I say, we know how to let loose!" She led him through the crowd, pushing a drink at him. "Bottoms up, handmaiden!"

They knocked back a few shots, Dean stopping when he began to feel a little fuzzy. He needed to have his wits about him, although letting Cas drive was probably a good idea.

"Meg, over here!" Dean turned to see the short brunette walking over, wearing some sort of nurses outfit. Ruby was with her, little devil's horns sticking out of her messy long hair. They both looked good, if slightly tipsy.

"Hello, ladies." He rolled his eyes, giving a little smirk to the History teacher. "Have either of you seen Clarence? I lost him like a little puppy, should've put a leash on him."

Dean looked at her in confusion. "Who?"

"You know, Ca--"

"Oh, there he is!" Dean followed her arm to see...Cas? Cas was Clarence? It took his drunken mind a minute to make that connection (and wow, he was more gone than he thought). And then a few more seconds to see what he was doing.

Dean saw red. Cas was leaning away from another teacher, eyes wide, clearly uncomfortable as the blonde boxed him in, flirting. Dean tried to remember his name, it was a weird one, Baltha-something. Suddenly he was standing next to the two, putting a hand on the man's shoulder. 

(What he didn't see is the way the three friends all high fived each other as their plan worked right in front of their eyes.)

"Hey, man, I don't think he wants you, why don't you back off."

The man turned to him,  _Balthazar, that was it_ , "I think that if he didn't want my attentions, he would tell me. Calm down, Alpha male, your testosterone is suffocating me." The British accent pissed him off even more. What a douche. Clearly Castiel was uncomfortable, but was too nice to say anything, so Dean needed to protect his...his...Cas, his Cas.

"Besides, this lovely thing was sitting here all alone, I wanted to keep him company." He turned back to Castiel, leaning close again.

A growl escaped from Dean's throat. "Back. Off."

"Dean?"

He turned to his friend, his roommate, the one constant that he had in life, and those blue eyes immediately had him deflating. "Cas, are you, do you want this douche touching you?"

Castiel seemed to study Dean for a moment before sliding out of his chair, walking up close to him, chests practically touching. "Dean, my protector, the one who always takes care of me. I think I'd rather if my knight in shining armor would take me home now so that I can show him just how much I appreciate his vigilance."

One moment they were staring at one another, and the next their lips clashed, tongues battling, teeth scraping.  _God_ , why had he waited so long to do this. Cas' warm body was perfect in his arms, opening up to him with trust and want and love.

They broke apart, suddenly broken out of their moment as the small group around them started cheering. Dean buried his face in Cas' neck, unwilling to look at his coworkers after that little display. 

"Told you it'd work!" Dean did glance up at that, seeing Charlie smirking at them with a knowing look. Ruby and Meg looked smug and Balthazar took a few bills from them, walking away.

"You guys, did you set this up?"

Three looked guilty. "Well, we thought that Becky was lying, but then Ruby saw you two leaving the school together one night and, um..." 

Dean and Castiel looked at one another and burst out laughing, leaning into one another. Dean wiped at his eyes in mirth, "Cas here is my roommate, we share an apartment."

Meg looked confused, "Wait, so you two are...together? How come we never see you two interacting."

Castiel pushed himself further into Dean's side, sliding an arm around his waist. It felt so good to finally break down that last barrier and just touch. "Dean and I have been friends for almost 20 years. I suppose we have always been together. We just weren't... _together_."

Another giggle escaped the duo at the looks on the girl's faces. "How did we not know that?"

Dean shrugged the shoulder not draped over Cas', "We like to keep work and home separate, and usually Cas here likes to spend his free time painting anyways, so I leave him alone."

He could see more questions about to come out, but he had his angel in his arms and an empty weekend. "Now ladies, if you will excuse me, I have years of missed opportunity to go make up for. Have a nice night." 

And with that they were gone, and the girls were left in shocked silence.

Missed opportunity indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://deanwearslacepanties.tumblr.com)   
>  [Livejournal](http://deanwearslace.livejournal.com)


End file.
